When Worlds Clash
by xXVampire PandoraXx
Summary: The Warehouse team get a little nervous they are told a new agent is sopping by the Warehouse to drop something off. What little do the know is that things will get so much more complicated than they expect. Destiel, Sambiel, H.G./Myka, onesided Steve/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So I know I've been away for a very long time, but I'm back and with another story! I promise I will finish my other ones; my style has changed a bit though so I have to edit them before I add. But please enjoy this story that just so happened to pop in to my head after watching season 7 episode 16 of Supernatural.

I don't own any of the characters; I just like messing with them, like Lucifer likes to mess with Sam. Also Steve and H.G. are alive along with Cas and Gabriel and if I feel like it I might throw in Balthazar. Enjoy!

~Vampire Pandora

123456789

Chapter 1- Meet the Team

Claudia was staring at her boss with a curious but concerned expression. Artie was really tense and jumpy today. Now he was always tense and a typical grouch but today was different. The jumpiness, especially when the main door opened, was definitely new as of today though. She pushed her legs out from under her desk, making her roll over to where the rest of the gang were. She leaned over, still looking at Artie though but so were the others, and spoke to them about the man in their line of vision.

"Dude what's up with Arte, he seems worse than usual today," she said making the other shrug in response.

"I don't know Claud, but I did hear something about another agent coming around… you think someone's coming because of some screw up that Jinksie here might still be filed as dead or something?" Pete whispered back making them all shrug again but then Steve scowl once he caught what the guy just said.

"Whatever it is, it's set him on edge so-"

"You know I can hear you right?" the old man's gruff voice cut Myka off making them all jump. He turned in his chair facing the group with a scowl that seems to have taken permanent residence upon his face. "She's a freelance agent for the Warehouse and she has some things that need to be stored here under full surveillance. Se should be here any moment now with some kind of safe some guys picked up in Ohio. I don't know exactly what's in it but I know that we can't touch it under any circumstances, kapeash?"

"Oh I love it when you take control! Give it to me Mr. Boss Man."

Artie turned around and stared wide-eyed at the man who was now right in front of him. He was a little bit taller than Artie and looked about twenty years younger as well. He had a strong build, and though he was a smaller guy, he had this aurora of power around him making the man seem bigger and more powerful than someone his size should be. He ran a hand through his golden locks and his honey colored eyes were sparkling with mischief which went well with the smirk playing upon his lips. The blond man was about to say something when the main door opened revealing a woman in the doorway with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised.

"Gabriel go back to the truck and help Sam and Dean unload the Uhal. Also stop scaring my colleagues, what did I tell you about flying- oh you bastard," she said her Scottish accent coming out thick when she said the last part of the sentence. She glared at the now empty space where Gabriel once was before turning to the others in the room. "I ate it when he does that. It's really annoying, the bloody angels have no manners. Sorry, Artie it's really good to see you, and I'm happy to see you have a team now," she said looking at the others behind the older man. She brushed her dark blue hair from her violet eyes and made a gesture to Artie, which snapped him out of his stuper and turn to face the others.

"Right everyone, his is Rayne Novak, she's been with the Warehouse for a very long time, longer than all of you but not longer than me. She was our youngest recruit at the age of eight-teen but she's technically not an agent. Anyways Rayne this is Myka Bering, Pete Lattimer, Claudia Donovan, Steve Jinks and Helena Wells," he said gesturing to every member of the team as he named them off.

"Pleasure to meet you all."

"Ok is it just me or did blondie disappear with just a snap… I mean that doesn't just happen!" Myka said finally snapping out of her shock.

"Bloody Gabriel, so they don't know anything about what I do, do they?" Rayne said eyeing Artie who shook his head no. She let out a frustrated sigh and walked out the door saying she way going to go help with the truck.

"Ok what did she mean by that we don't know what she does?" Steve said as Pete and Helena were trying to calm down Myka. Artie sighed and motioned all of them to have a seat in a chair in the room. They all sat down looking at their boss expectantly. He was about to answer when the door opened and three voiced were yelling trying to fit something, which looked like a safe, through the door.

"Dean mover bloody arse out of the way!"

"Damn it Rayne why don't you try and do something besides giving orders from back there!"

"Dean calm down but you should-"

"Shut up Sam and push it harder! Rayne get your ass over here and push too!"

"I would if you weren't blocking the whole thing! Ok now one two three PUSH!"

And with that statement the safe got through the door followed by three figures, which included the blue haired girl from before and two men, and they call crashed on to the floor. The safe unfortunately opened as well making a few boxed fell out and some of their contents, one including ballet slippers. Rayne's eyes widened at this and she pinned one man on the floor while turning to the other.

"Sammy get the slippers back in to the box! I have Dean here just put them back before the urge spikes!" The one man nodded and ran over to the slippers and picked them up and put them in the box making the man beneath Rayne relax and her relax too. He then realized that the girl was on top of him making him turn as much as she could giving her a glare, which he got a smug smirk in response. "So, ballet slippers huh Dean, didn't peg you for the type."

"Dude get off of me, and you will not mention this, you got that?" he said, his green eyes boring in to her. She made a gesture with her hands as if zipping her mouth. He grunted in response turning back to help the other, taller man with the safe and it's contents.

"So what did we interrupt with our little… problem back there?" Rayne said looking at the team with a smile on her face. But before Artie could answer a voice came from behind them cutting off his train of thought.

"They were about to get to the good part on what you, Dean-o and Sammy do for a living," Gabriel said laying on top of one the desks, sucking on a lollipop. Gabriel looked at Sam wiggling his eyebrows making the tall brunette flush a little and look away from the angel causing said angel to grin. This all got unnoticed by Dean though but not Rayne who raised an eyebrow at him causing the blond to shrug. Dean though was glaring at him when he noticed who it was.

"Hey Dick wad, why don't you get off your ass and help us lug the damned thing down to where it needs to be next time rather than sitting on your ass eavesdropping on the people who are helping us," the shorter of the two said stepping towards Gabriel making Claudia and Myka swoon a bit, now finally seeing him fully and to be honest, he looked like he should be on the cover on some magazine. Steve on the other hand couldn't stop looking at Sam, which caught Gabriel's attention making him frown a little and hop off the desk walking over to the trio who came through the door.

"Yeah, but it was so much more fun seeing you all struggle. Besides thought you might have wanted to show off a bit to Cassie since you two haven't had time to do your eye-fucking lately," He said brushing past the dirty blond man who was trying to figure out how to respond to the comment.

"Anyways," Rayne gave the two blonds a pointed look before addressing the group in front of them. "Since it's only fair I should introduce you the people I have with me, though calling them people makes the term vague." She got a glare from Dean and Sam at that. "So I have the Winchester brothers with me. The one with the male model looks but the horrible attitude is Dean and the moose is Sam. You all have met Gabe and… where's Cas?" She said looking around her and the room. The three looked at Dean who just shrugged grumbling about why does he always have to know where he is.

"I'm right here," a gravely voice said next to Dean making everyone in the room jump but Dean and Gabriel who were used o the man's antics and sudden appearances. He was very handsome with tousled ebony hair and piercing blue eyes that didn't look like they belonged to anything human. He also had the same aurora around him like Gabriel making him seem more powerful than he was letting on.

"Right, there you are Cas, next time maybe a warning when you're going to stop in?" Sam said looking at him with a small smile. Cas bowed his head for a moment before looking back up.

"My apologies."

"Anyways, This is the team, well we're missing a member but she's off doing some prophecy business or something. Any who I guess I will take this conversation over about what we really do because you are all going to have to be well versed in it very soon and very fast," Rayne said looking at the Warehouse team.

"Why's that?" Claudia said being the first to speak up out of the group.

"Because you're all in danger and you'll need our help as much as we need yours."

123567890

Cliffie! Please review and I promise I will update this time! And look out for future updates to my other stores!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I'm back and with another chapter! Yes I know shocking right? I never update this close together! Anyways so I hope you enjoy this chapter, so far this story is a lot of fun to make especially since I decided to bring in Gabriel, he's one of my fav minor characters of all time, him and Balthy (I don't consider Cas a minor character). Also I forgot to mention in he Cas was never Emmanuel, instead Dean, Sam and Bobby found him with no memory and they helped him gain it back and also because of this Cas rebuilt Sam's wall in his head before he let Lucifer fully in and it was completely destroyed. Anyways, please review so I know what you lovelies want. Thanks!

~Vampire Pandora

1234567890

Chapter 2- The Leviathan and Other Discoveries

Dean leaned against one of the desks in the small room. Cas was on his one side while Sam was on his other with Gabriel right next his giant of a brother. The short man was eyeing the younger man which if Dean heard right was named Steve. '_Well that's new'_ Dean thought as he saw Sam's hand subtly cover Gabriel's, muttering something in the blonde's ear that Dean couldn't quite catch. The angel smiled, putting the red lollipop back in to his mouth and turned his attention back to the group in front of them. Dean eyed the pair suspiciously thinking that he will have to talk to Sam about it later before he too turned his attention back to the group.

"Ok where do you want to start?" Rayne said looking at the group with forced enthusiasm. Dean cringed slightly at it since he knew what she was feeling at the moment and he had sympathy.

"Tell us what you really do maybe? 'Cause honestly dude, you don't look like the typical Warehouse agent, and from what you and Artie were talking about along with that safe you just pushed through the door proves my point. That wasn't an ordinary safe, it had some freaky writing on it," Claudia said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow. Dean smirked, instantly liking he redhead, she's smarter than she looks.

"Well the truth is we're hunters. We track and take care of anything that's supernatural or freakish. That includes demons, especially demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, you name it we've ganked it, Dean said pushes himself off the desk.

"Ok well that makes sense for well at least you three," she said pointing at Sam, Dean, and Rayne. "But for the two of them, I don't know something is different about them. It's like their presence just screams 'worship me' or just some kind of power."

"Wow, she's good I can give her that," Gabriel said from his perch on the desk. "We'll get to Cassie and I in a minute but in the mean time just think of us as a special breed of hunter."

"You're not telling the full truth but then yet you aren't exactly lying, it's very confusing," Steve said eyeing the two people in question.

"Like Gabriel said, we'll get to us later. Right now we have more important things to discuss," Castiel said cutting Gabriel off before he made matters worse.

"Right so what is this about that you need our help as much as we would need yours? What kind of unknown danger are we in?" Pete said cocking his head to one side in thought.

"Well the things we're hunting are called the Leviathan, has anyone heard of them?" Rayne said looking through the group. The one girl with dark curly hair who was names Myka if Dean remembered right, was the only one with recognition in her eyes, otherwise the group looked clueless just like they all expected except for Steve who had a thoughtful look on his face. Myka was about to open her mouth to say something when a voice cut her off.

"Do you mean the Biblical story that was used as a scary story for kids and ignorant adults back in the day to keep them from going in to the water?" Steve said which stunned the whole Warehouse crew. "What? I had a friend in college who was a religion major, and I also took a class because of a major I had planned out before the one I ended up really choosing."

"Wow go Jinksie! There's always something new for us to learn about you," Pete said looking impressed by his coworker and friend.

"That's actually really good, anything else you can tell us that you remember from he class or friend?" Sam said looking at the man also with an impressed and shocked look, which made a light blush creep up around Steve's neck.

"Well in the Bible it says that the Leviathan is a sea monster that was one of the six princes of Hell. It destroyed lives and was virtually impossible to destroy. It also wasn't satisfied with just humans to eat or take what it really desired was angels. In some tales it actually entrapped the archangel Gabriel and almost took his life, but Gabriel I believe trapped the beast or something like that. It's said though that only a warrior of God can kill the Leviathan for no weapon of man can be used against it," Steve said looking around the group a little sheepishly but stood his ground.

"Wow that was really helpful thanks Steve-"

"Hold on a sec, we've had the answer to our problem the whole time? What the hell!" Dean said starting to get angry at the situation. "And you two! Why the hell didn't you tell us about this! You should have known this would have helped us out in the long run!"

"Oh I don't know maybe because I didn't know it could actually work? You think we know everything don't you Winchester? You think were all high and mighty and that Dad tells us everything. Well you're wrong! I may have been able to trap the Leviathan in Purgatory but you know what they took with them, a part of my Grace. Why else do you think they can just change how hey look, they have part f my Grace with them Winchester so don't you tell me that it's my damn fault that we don't know how to kill them!" Gabriel said his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of amber, showing how truly powerful he is. The lights flickered through out the warehouse and some lights burst that were in close proximity to Gabriel. Castiel held Dean back while Sam stepped in front of Gabriel placing a hand on the man's chest.

"Calm down Gabe, he's just pissy because of the fact he hasn't gotten sleep. Just let him cool off and we can all figure this out. He's not blaming you for anything he's just frustrated, we all are. Now just breathe ok?" Sam said running his giant hands gently up and down e shorter man's arms. At the hunter's touch Gabriel instantly relaxed and all the electronics and lighting went back to normal minus the few lights that bust. The pair looked over at Dean and Castiel to find that the two were in a quiet but heated discussion but Dean was visibly less angry from how he was now standing and how Cas was now clutching his arms, discretely rubbing circles with the pads of his thumbs n a calming manner.

"Ok what the hell just happened to the Warehouse? I know it wasn't something I did and I know for a fact all the systems are up to date so there should be no reason why the system went bat shit right now so which artifact did that? What are those two tied to because the little blonde one caused it!" Claudia said pointing to Castiel and Gabriel.

"Ok look thins is going to sound bloody insane but you need to hear us out. I know you al didn't believe us earlier when you said that we hunt the supernatural. I could see it in your eyes and read it in your minds," Rayne said the last part making their eyes go wide.

"Wow that's some X-Men stuff going on there! I think someone is having trouble trying to separate fandom from realty," Pete said looking at the girl with a worried expression making her groan in frustration and then look at Dean.

"Stop eye-fucking with Cas and help me out explaining what the hell these two prats are!" Rayne said now allowing her frustration to flow through

"Shut up Novak! Why don't you just do it since you're in the same boat!"

"Fine! I know all of you probably think are all completely messed up in the head, but in reality only Sammy here is but I helped him so don't worry about him. If he starts convulsing and talking about Lucifer though let me know so I can fix him," Gabriel said interrupting another fight from breaking out. 'Dean-o really wants to start something,' he thought looking at the hunter. Gabriel sighed and turned to the group in front of them.

"Look Cassie and I are angels, well I'm an archangel. Rayne here is a nephilum, which for those of you numb skulls that don't know is a child of an angel and a human. Ok so any questions?"

"That's no possible, those things are only in those Supernatural books. Which by the way tell us your real names because this whole charade is- Holy crap!" Pete was saying until he heard a flutter of wings and Castiel appeared right in front of him looking at Steve.

"This one's different Gabriel, he knows you aren't lying. He's just embarrassed to admit it in front of everyone. I feel like an angel's Grace has touched him," Castiel said looking curiously at the man in question. Steve looked taken back by the angel's closeness and declaration.

"Look I don't know what you all are on or what artifact you're carrying but this has to-"

"Does an artifact do this?" Rayne said cutting Myka off. The blue haired woman slipped offer worn leather jacket and moved to the center of the room. She rolled her shoulders and her neck before closing her eyes. She stayed like this for a moment before arching her back and out came two pure white wings. The span of them went across the room and as they fully spread out it was obvious that they weren't all white. There were crimson feathers, like trails of blood, going down through the wings to the bottom feathers and the base where they were the same crimson red, like they were saturated in the thick liquid. The magnificent wings were both equally a beautiful and horrifying sight.

"I know right? A bit morbid that my wings look like I'm a killer, in some ways I am but I am nothing like my father. I won't be like him. I hunt down dangerous monsters when my father is the cruelest of them all. But the markings and the color signify that I am the true ruler of Hell next to my father. I'm the daughter of Lucifer and the most powerful nephilum around since I have more Grace than most due to my father being who he is. But is this enough proof that angels and demons really do exist along with other supernatural creatures?" Rayne said sounding tired suddenly. She looked around at everyone in the room with a small sad smile.

"I believe you." Everyone turned to look at Claudia who was the one who spoke. She looked at Rayne right in the eyes as she said her next words. "I know what it's like to have no one. So I believe you," she snuck a glance at Artie who looked slightly guilty. Rayne noticed this but ignored it for now and smiled at Claudia.

"Thanks Claudia, now will the rest of these twats realize what we're saying is the truth?"

"Don't worry I think they believe you now. You're display of your wings helped I think to convince them. Plus if Steve doesn't object to what you're saying then I mean, everyone has to know that you're not lying."

"So you're the Archangel Gabriel, like thee Gabriel," Helena said thoughtfully, looking at the caramel colored haired man, her eyes in awe upon his beauty.

"Why yes sweet cheeks I am! I can show you just how famous I am later in a private setting," He said winking at her making the whole of team Free Will roll their eyes.

"Seriously Gabe? Right in from of Sammy too?" Dean said raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "I swear how do you put up with him?" Sam just shrugged at his brother and smirked at him.

"I ask Cas that all the time about you."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Ok so we obviously know the Archangel Gabriel due to the stories, but I don't know an angel but the name of Cas or Cassie as Gabriel and Rayne call him," Helena said again after the two brothers finished their tiff. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the two and smiled at the dark haired English woman.

"His full name is Castiel, I call him Cassie to annoy him, an Dean-o calls him Cas just as a way to show he's as whipped as the rest of us."

"What Gabe s trying o say s that Dean came up with the name and we all just took to it," Sam said cutting in before his brother broke his hand from punching he archangel.

"Wait Castiel as in the angel of Thursdays?" Myka said making everyone turn to her. "What? I grew up in a bookstore and I was dorky and didn't have that many friends so I read a lot."

"It's a misconception that I am the angel of Thursdays. One of my brothers has a similar name and he is the real one." Castiel said moving his head to one side looking at the woman.

"I hate to be the party pooper but the humans need a place to stay, they haven't slept for maybe about almost two days, Sammy longer so could we get some sleep and let you all let the info sink in?" Gabriel said asking the question to Artie.

"Yes you can stay at Lena's which is where we live. Just follow us and we'll take you to the place," he said grabbing his coat. Rayne receded her wings back in to her back and slipped her jacket back on. The group left the Warehouse getting in their respectable cars and left the lot.

In the shadows of the night a figure emerged from where he was and pulled out a phone, looking to see if the others were truly gone. It only rang twice before it was picked up.

"It's done. The Winchesters and the female nephilum are with them. Only the half breed is mssing."

"_Good, He will be pleased."_ The line went dead after that, and the man disappeared with the sound of wings fluttering.

1234567890

So that's the end of chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R so you know if you want me to continue!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovelies, I'm so sorry about the wait but like I said graduation and life got in the way. Plus if you really want to know, I was also preoccupied with the season premiere of True Blood. Anyways, I'm back now so you no longer have to wait any longer so here you go!

~Vampire Pandora

1234567890

Chapter 3- King of Hell or Regent?

Claudia turned around for the hundredth time looking to see if the classic Chevy was still following the Warehouse team to Lena's. Noticing this, Steve just rolled his eyes and looked at the girl accusingly making her smile sheepishly before shrugging off is look and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I just want to make sure the hot guys in the awesome car are still following us. I mean come on you out of everyone should have noticed how good looking they are!" she said looking at her friend crossing her arms. Steve just shrugged in response and looked up towards the front to see f they were getting close.

"Of course I did, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to go all creepy stalker like you're doing right now. Besides it seems like they're spoken for anyways. The short blond one was glaring at me when I was looking at I think his name was Sam," he replied not looking at her. Of course he remembered Sam how could he not? The man was gorgeous, though his brother was really attractive too there was something about Sam that caught his eye.

"Ohh so you like your men tall and muscular, interesting," Claudia mussed thinking about something Steve didn't want to know about. It was probably something to do with him which made him a bit uneasy. Seeing that she wasn't going to get a rise out of him, Claudia turned to look out the window and sighed; watching the landscape pass by at Pete drove the SUV with a slight scowl on his face which made Myka look at him a bit confused. 'This is going to be a long night' Helena thought looking back and forth between Pete and Steve.

1234567890

Dean kept his eyes on the road making sure he kept the huge black SUV in view of him. The ride was quiet since Castiel and Gabriel (Gabriel driving since Castiel never got the hang of it) were driving the Uhaul and Rayne was driving her own cherry red Ford Mustang behind him and Sam was the only one in the car and he was surprisingly quiet. Dean chanced a side look at his brother who was staring out the window. He sighed and turned the radio down preparing to get out what he had been thinking all day since they got to the Warehouse.

"So you and the midget archangel huh? Can't say I saw that on coming, though your choice has gotten a lot better, well maybe not by much but still he's a step up," Dean said side glancing at his brother who gave him and incredulous look which the dirty blond seemed to ignore.

"Seriously Dean you're really going there," Sam said turning to his brother giving him one of his famous bitch faces. Dean just rolled his eyes and kept looking at the road

"Come on Sam you can't blame me for not liking the guy that much. You do remember what he did during Mystery Spot right? The dude killed me a freaking few thousand times. Of course I have a bit of a grudge against him. How could I not especially seeing how torn up you were after," he said not looking at his brother.

"Dean, I forgave him for that when he laid his life on the line for us when he went up against his own brother. You remember that don't you? When he died for us?" That made the elder brother sigh and grip the steering wheel a bit tighter. He knew Sam was right, he almost forgave the midget then as well, but he still couldn't forgive him all the way. Maybe once he was able to shoot the sucker a few times then he could forgive him.

"I know Sammy I just need a bit more time you know? Maybe if I could trap him in some Holy Fire and…"

"No."

"But you didn't know what I was-"

"I knew exactly what you were going to say and the answer is no. You are not going to shoot him, no matter how much he aggravates you. You can however possibly trap him and 'steal' my gun I left in the passenger's seat when I get out without me ever knowing," Sam said giving his brother a smirk that was identical to the trickster's.

"I like how you think Sammy, and since when did you become so, I don't know for the lack of a better work trickster like?" Dean said sending a grin in his brother's direction.

"Since Lucifer decided to take up permanent residence in my head, and also it doesn't hurt that I'm fucking the resident trickster," Sam said. The elder hunter groaned hitting his head against the steering wheel making his brother laugh at his brother's pain.

That is not the mental picture I needed Sam. Keep those things to yourself," Dean grumbled making Sam laugh even harder and the Dean glower all the way to Lena's place.

1234567890

Castiel and Gabriel were already at the Inn when the group pulled in the parking lot, well all except for one.

"Where's Rayne? I swear I saw her driving right behind us," Dean said looking around for the '67 Mustang convertible which wasn't there. Sam got out of the car with confusion too until he spotted something that made him grin. He nudged his brother and pointed to the thing he was looking at which made the make a silent 'oh' in understanding.

"I had her run an errand for me; we're out of rock salt which is a dangerous thing to be out of. Plus I need chalk, well she needs it she has a meeting with a certain employee in an hour. Sorry I'm so rude, Dean, Sam it's very nice to see you here," A woman said spinning the keys to the motorcycle they were both looking at. She smirked at the two hunters walking over to them, both her red eye and amber eye sparkling in amusement.

"Annorah! I didn't think you would be back until next week!" Claudia said running up to the dark haired woman hugging her. The English woman just laughed and hugged her back warmly and turned to the rest of the group who were looking at her happily except for the two hunters who looked on in confusion. She just rolled her eyes at the two and gave them a look.

"What did you two really think you were the only humans I associated with? Please you're not that special. Though I guess you are since you're the reason why I'm here a week early. I have a prophet and a word of God waiting for you. Plus also on top of that I stole it from Dick Roman, so it must be important to the leviathans. It's handy having wings in situations like this," She said, muttering the last part looking off up at the sky thoughtfully. "You can thank me later for saving you the trouble in finding him and the tablet. His name is Kevin and tread lightly, he's a bit freaked out about the whole thing, I also made him sleep so he's on the couch and wont wake up until morning."

"That's great Annorah, thanks for doing that for us. Um, can we take the rest of this conversation in the place? I just don't think it's a talk we should have in public," Sam said gesturing towards the door. She was about to answer when a familiar red car sped in to the driveway and parked next to the crotch rocket. The blue haired hunter got out of the car slamming the door behind her with an emotionless mask plastered on her face except for her lavender eyes blazing with anger. Another figure calmly got out of the car as she was storming past the dark haired woman throwing the keys at her.

"Deal with him, he's pissing me off. He never listens to the orders I give him and if I have to talk to him one more minute then I'm going to smite his ass."

"Oh and that would so benefit both of us. I would be out of this job and you would rule Hell. Just like it was all supposed to be planned, following Daddy's orders just like a certain uncle of yours," a familiar smug voice said calmly walking closer to the group.

"Shut the hell up you demon piece of shit! I don't care if you're the King of the Crossroads!-"

"King of Hell now darling, get it right you gave me the title."

"Whatever I don't give a flying fuck! You don't follow my orders, I told you not to make a deal with Castiel and what do you do, you fucking do it anyway. I tell you not to go to Dick Roman and you do the opposite, so give me one good reason why I shouldn't drag your ass back to Hell and teach you a lesson about disobeying authority!" Rayne said glaring at the man in front of her who was just looking smug as ever.

"Again you shouldn't throw stones at glass houses love. Since when did you ever follow orders whether it's from above or below," He said softly in her ear as he walked calmly past her and to the group of people behind her, in which about half (the Warehouse agents) looked like they saw a ghost and the other half (Winchesters and the angels) looked deeply annoyed that he was there.

"Alright let's take this reunion inside before you morons do something you regret, especially you Winchesters, you two have made a habit of that." Crowley moved right past all of them and into Lena's.

"Was that-" Pete began but was cut off.

"The biggest dick you'll ever meet, yeah that was him," Dean said following Rayne who stormed after the demon.

"Well that's not what I was going to say but I guess we can go with that," Pete replied shrugging following the green-eyed hunter in to the place the others following him.

"This is going to be a long bloody night," Annorah murmured to Gabriel who just nodded to the woman to the living room where it seemed like everyone was gathering. This was going to be a long night indeed.

1234567890

Ok so that's chapter 3! Again I am so sorry about the wait, I promise to be faster with chapter 4. Please R&R. I'll explain the relationships in the next chapter and how they all fit together. Don't worry it'll make more sence soon!

~Vampire Pandora


	4. The Real Chapter 3

Hello my lovelies, I'm so sorry about the wait but like I said graduation and life got in the way. Plus if you really want to know, I was also preoccupied with the season premiere of True Blood. Anyways, I'm back now so you no longer have to wait any longer so here you go!

~Vampire Pandora

1234567890

Chapter 3- King of Hell or Regent?

Claudia turned around for the hundredth time looking to see if the classic Chevy was still following the Warehouse team to Lena's. Noticing this, Steve just rolled his eyes and looked at the girl accusingly making her smile sheepishly before shrugging off is look and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I just want to make sure the hot guys in the awesome car are still following us. I mean come on you out of everyone should have noticed how good looking they are!" she said looking at her friend crossing her arms. Steve just shrugged in response and looked up towards the front to see f they were getting close.

"Of course I did, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to go all creepy stalker like you're doing right now. Besides it seems like they're spoken for anyways. The short blond one was glaring at me when I was looking at I think his name was Sam," he replied not looking at her. Of course he remembered Sam how could he not? The man was gorgeous, though his brother was really attractive too there was something about Sam that caught his eye.

"Ohh so you like your men tall and muscular, interesting," Claudia mussed thinking about something Steve didn't want to know about. It was probably something to do with him which made him a bit uneasy. Seeing that she wasn't going to get a rise out of him, Claudia turned to look out the window and sighed; watching the landscape pass by at Pete drove the SUV with a slight scowl on his face which made Myka look at him a bit confused. 'This is going to be a long night' Helena thought looking back and forth between Pete and Steve.

1234567890

Dean kept his eyes on the road making sure he kept the huge black SUV in view of him. The ride was quiet since Castiel and Gabriel (Gabriel driving since Castiel never got the hang of it) were driving the Uhaul and Rayne was driving her own cherry red Ford Mustang behind him and Sam was the only one in the car and he was surprisingly quiet. Dean chanced a side look at his brother who was staring out the window. He sighed and turned the radio down preparing to get out what he had been thinking all day since they got to the Warehouse.

"So you and the midget archangel huh? Can't say I saw that on coming, though your choice has gotten a lot better, well maybe not by much but still he's a step up," Dean said side glancing at his brother who gave him and incredulous look which the dirty blond seemed to ignore.

"Seriously Dean you're really going there," Sam said turning to his brother giving him one of his famous bitch faces. Dean just rolled his eyes and kept looking at the road

"Come on Sam you can't blame me for not liking the guy that much. You do remember what he did during Mystery Spot right? The dude killed me a freaking few thousand times. Of course I have a bit of a grudge against him. How could I not especially seeing how torn up you were after," he said not looking at his brother.

"Dean, I forgave him for that when he laid his life on the line for us when he went up against his own brother. You remember that don't you? When he died for us?" That made the elder brother sigh and grip the steering wheel a bit tighter. He knew Sam was right, he almost forgave the midget then as well, but he still couldn't forgive him all the way. Maybe once he was able to shoot the sucker a few times then he could forgive him.

"I know Sammy I just need a bit more time you know? Maybe if I could trap him in some Holy Fire and…"

"No."

"But you didn't know what I was-"

"I knew exactly what you were going to say and the answer is no. You are not going to shoot him, no matter how much he aggravates you. You can however possibly trap him and 'steal' my gun I left in the passenger's seat when I get out without me ever knowing," Sam said giving his brother a smirk that was identical to the trickster's.

"I like how you think Sammy, and since when did you become so, I don't know for the lack of a better work trickster like?" Dean said sending a grin in his brother's direction.

"Since Lucifer decided to take up permanent residence in my head, and also it doesn't hurt that I'm fucking the resident trickster," Sam said. The elder hunter groaned hitting his head against the steering wheel making his brother laugh at his brother's pain.

That is not the mental picture I needed Sam. Keep those things to yourself," Dean grumbled making Sam laugh even harder and the Dean glower all the way to Lena's place.

1234567890

Castiel and Gabriel were already at the Inn when the group pulled in the parking lot, well all except for one.

"Where's Rayne? I swear I saw her driving right behind us," Dean said looking around for the '67 Mustang convertible which wasn't there. Sam got out of the car with confusion too until he spotted something that made him grin. He nudged his brother and pointed to the thing he was looking at which made the make a silent 'oh' in understanding.

"I had her run an errand for me; we're out of rock salt which is a dangerous thing to be out of. Plus I need chalk, well she needs it she has a meeting with a certain employee in an hour. Sorry I'm so rude, Dean, Sam it's very nice to see you here," A woman said spinning the keys to the motorcycle they were both looking at. She smirked at the two hunters walking over to them, both her red eye and amber eye sparkling in amusement.

"Annorah! I didn't think you would be back until next week!" Claudia said running up to the dark haired woman hugging her. The English woman just laughed and hugged her back warmly and turned to the rest of the group who were looking at her happily except for the two hunters who looked on in confusion. She just rolled her eyes at the two and gave them a look.

"What did you two really think you were the only humans I associated with? Please you're not that special. Though I guess you are since you're the reason why I'm here a week early. I have a prophet and a word of God waiting for you. Plus also on top of that I stole it from Dick Roman, so it must be important to the leviathans. It's handy having wings in situations like this," She said, muttering the last part looking off up at the sky thoughtfully. "You can thank me later for saving you the trouble in finding him and the tablet. His name is Kevin and tread lightly, he's a bit freaked out about the whole thing, I also made him sleep so he's on the couch and wont wake up until morning."

"That's great Annorah, thanks for doing that for us. Um, can we take the rest of this conversation in the place? I just don't think it's a talk we should have in public," Sam said gesturing towards the door. She was about to answer when a familiar red car sped in to the driveway and parked next to the crotch rocket. The blue haired hunter got out of the car slamming the door behind her with an emotionless mask plastered on her face except for her lavender eyes blazing with anger. Another figure calmly got out of the car as she was storming past the dark haired woman throwing the keys at her.

"Deal with him, he's pissing me off. He never listens to the orders I give him and if I have to talk to him one more minute then I'm going to smite his ass."

"Oh and that would so benefit both of us. I would be out of this job and you would rule Hell. Just like it was all supposed to be planned, following Daddy's orders just like a certain uncle of yours," a familiar smug voice said calmly walking closer to the group.

"Shut the hell up you demon piece of shit! I don't care if you're the King of the Crossroads!-"

"King of Hell now darling, get it right you gave me the title."

"Whatever I don't give a flying fuck! You don't follow my orders, I told you not to make a deal with Castiel and what do you do, you fucking do it anyway. I tell you not to go to Dick Roman and you do the opposite, so give me one good reason why I shouldn't drag your ass back to Hell and teach you a lesson about disobeying authority!" Rayne said glaring at the man in front of her who was just looking smug as ever.

"Again you shouldn't throw stones at glass houses love. Since when did you ever follow orders whether it's from above or below," He said softly in her ear as he walked calmly past her and to the group of people behind her, in which about half (the Warehouse agents) looked like they saw a ghost and the other half (Winchesters and the angels) looked deeply annoyed that he was there.

"Alright let's take this reunion inside before you morons do something you regret, especially you Winchesters, you two have made a habit of that." Crowley moved right past all of them and into Lena's.

"Was that-" Pete began but was cut off.

"The biggest dick you'll ever meet, yeah that was him," Dean said following Rayne who stormed after the demon.

"Well that's not what I was going to say but I guess we can go with that," Pete replied shrugging following the green-eyed hunter in to the place the others following him.

"This is going to be a long bloody night," Annorah murmured to Gabriel who just nodded to the woman and walked in to the living room where it seemed like everyone was gathering. This was going to be a long night indeed.

1234567890

"How is he alive?" Artie said pointing at the demon like he was seeing a ghost. How was the leader of the Regents, Benedict Valda, still alive and well? Last he heard from Pete and Myka, hell even H.G. was that the man was good and dead. Crowley just smirked and went up to him.

"I took this poor chap as a vessel a while ago. Mr. Valda is still here though he says hello." The demon patted his cheek and moved to sit in one of the arm chairs. He looked at the hunters all in turn along with the angels. "So boys and girls, what have exactly been summand for, I don't see Bobby Singer so I'm guessing this isn't a friendly visit."

"Bobby is dead you son of a bitch. You might have known that it you got your head out of your ass every once in a while." Dean growled out glaring at the demon. For a brief moment a flash of hurt crossed the King of Hell's eyes before he composed is expression again.

"Sorry to hear the old drunk is gone. He was a lot of fun. I believe he died because of Dick Roman? That's why I was summand?" He straightened out his suit jacket his gaze now on the elder Winchester.

"Yeah who by the way you tried to make a deal with, dickwad no tell us what you know about him." Rayne said glaring at the new king of hell.

"Alright then, let's get down to business."

1234567890

So I decided to rewrite chapter three yeah I know the other one sucked so I decide to redo it.

~Vampire Pandora


End file.
